


The Marionette

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Body Modification, Hurt/Comfort, Mad Scientists, Marionette, Murder, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Puppets, Teaching How To Kill, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Shadow was a kidnapped test subject who was one day put through unimaginable torture. After being disfigured, rescued, then betrayed Shadow felt herself snap. Her skill proved herself worthy to an unknown entity who brought her to his realm to help in his game.





	1. A New Test

Shadow sat on her metal bed, staring at the wall as she waited. Her body had grown a sense to when her testing was coming. Shadow was a young girl of 13 when she was taken by the evil people who held her now. Shadow was 16 now and she could barely remember her old life. 

After the first year of there awful tests, Shadow had grown numb to it all. There were many kids in the lab but most died from the gruesome pain and strange chemicals. Shadow was the oldest subject in the lab, she had survived all there tests. She had been pumped full of so many chemicals she no longer felt human.

Shadow was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the clear knock on the metal door. With a huff, Shadow stood from her bed and walked to the center of the room. The door opened slowly to reveal the two armed men ready to take her to the test. Without a word, Shadow stepped out of the room and followed to two men without hassle. 

Shadow had been through this so many times the guards no longer chained her or even bothered to watch her. They were at the room in no time and Shadow went right to the table and laid down, ready to just get this over with. Soon the doctor came in but there was something different, something was off.

She was strapped down in the middle of her arms, legs, thighs, torso, and her neck. Shadow was growing worried, this had never happened before. She looked around and saw men she had never seen before, there was also a pile of strange glowing blue pipes. 

Before Shadow could ask what was happening an ear-splitting scream tour from her throat. Her left ankle joint was popped from its socket with no warning. Before the pain even faded one of the glowing pipes was forced between the dislocated joint. All the chemicals they had given her made her incredibly durable to inhuman levels.

The doctor methodically went up her leg doing this to each joint. Stopping after her hip before moving to her right leg. Tears were streaming from her midnight eyes as her screams echoed around the room. After her legs they did her arms, each joint popped then kept out by a pipe. By the time it was done Shadow's hair was soaked with tears and her voice gone. 

There was no blood but Shadow already knew why, the weird glow was to blame for that. The men that had escorted her then picked her up, Shadow could faintly hear the doctor telling them to not dislodge the pipes. With not so gentle movements the men carried Shadow back to her cell. The men dropped Shadow to the ground and left her without a word.


	2. Cell Sisters

Soon Shadow heard a fearful gasp escape the other in the room who quickly kneel at her side. Shadow smiled in the direction she thought the brunette was in, the only thing that made her life worth it. Her tears were wiped away so she could finally see the concerned face of her cellmate, Katie.

Katie was younger then Shadow by three years and had only been in the lab for two months. Katie was a sweet brown haired girl with honey oak doe eyes, and small freckles sprinkling the bridge of her nose and tops of her cheeks.

Katie and Shadow relied on one another in this hell they now lived in. When Shadow came back form a test Katie would cuddle her and help her come down from her panic attacks. Shadow would help Katie with her nightmares and comfort her when her tests were over. The two had grown to be sisters and both were the only love they had any more.

Though it wasn't much and both craved more. Shadow remembers a conversation the two had after both had a terrible panic attack. Katie told Shadow that if she had to live here for the rest of her life then she only had one wish. Katie wanted to see the sun again, just once, and she would be ok.

Right now Katie was trying to gently pick Shadow up and lay her on her bed. It was a struggle and Shadow kept letting out soft whimpers of pain as she was shifted. Eventually, Katie got her on the bed and stayed knelt beside her. Katie ran her hand gently through Shadows hair and began to sing her a song, the first line filling Shadow with relief.

"You're alone, you're on your own, so what?"

Katie sang this song anytime Shadow needed to feel safe, she says it's called 'King'. Having only been there for a few months Katie still remembered her past. Slowly Shadow fell asleep, her body throbbing in pain.


	3. I'm Here For You

The next morning a knock rang through the room, jumping Shadow from her rest and making her grown as her body shot with pain. The door opened and Katie was standing in the middle of the room ready for her test, but the didn't chain her. The men went straight to Shadow and picked her up from her bed, but Shadow and Katie's tests alternated days. 

Having no windows, the fluorescent lights turning off and their tests were the only way Shadow kept track of time. Katie studdard in confusion and Shadow winced in pain, her body not recovered yet. The men said nothing as they left the room and closed the door, leaving a confused and frightened Katie to pray for her sister.

Shadow was placed on the table but this time Shadow squirmed and struggled a bit, not wanting to feel any more pain. She was strapped down and had a cloth stuffed into her mouth, tears already filling her eyes. The doctor came in with the same men from before, this time the counter was lined with blades and medicine. 

Shadow was used to these materials but they also glowed, this time yellow. Shadow didn't know what to expect and she winced as she felt a blade on her left ankle joint. A scream erupted from her as the blade carved a chunk of skin, picking up her leg the wrong way he carved all around.

Shadow didn't even know what was happening. They went from joint to joint cutting away all the skin around it. They did both her legs and at this point, Shadow couldn't hear through the pounding in her ears. Her vision was surrounded in black, pain was the only thing her body could understand. The men picked her up again and took her to her room, dropping her on the bed. 

Shadow felt Katie grab her shoulder only to be pulled away. Shadow didn't understand, Katie was her comfort, her friend, why were they taking her? The men had pulled Katie away to keep her from disrupting the doctor's work. They felt and Shadow felt so much pain and emotional need, but Katie couldn't touch her. Katie did the only thing she could to help Shadow, she sang, she sang for a long time till Shadow finally fell asleep.

The next day it didn't surprise Shadow when she was picked up and taken to the table. Shadow didn't struggle, she didn't speak, she didn't even move her eyes. She was coursing with so much pain she couldn't even try to do anything. That was till the cutting began again, starting with her left wrist. She screamed through all her wrist and most of her elbow, but soon her voice cut out and her head lolled to the side. Her will and energy were gone and she just stopped functioning, all she could comprehend was pain. 

Shadow came back to reality when she woke up in her room. She looked around and saw Katie curled up in her bed in the fetal position. Shadow tried to move to comfort her but she was quickly reminded of her current state. Katie noticed Shadows movement and looked up to her big sister. Despite her raw and shredded throat, Shadow knew Katie needed her.

"Hey, come here."

Shadows voice was a whisper and sounded like it was stretched wisps of leaves. Katie quickly got up and rushed to Shadow.

"No, pleases don't say anything, you're into much pain."

Shadow let out a soundless giggle.

"Doesn't matter, you need me, take my hand."

"But I can't, if I touch you, they said they would take you from me."

Shadow thought for a moment.

"Hold my cheek, they haven't messed with my fa-."

Shadows voice completely cut as she tried to say face but her abused throat just couldn't hold any longer. Katie understood and placed a shaky hand on her cheek, rubbing her thumb over her heated skin. Shadow closed her eyes and let Katie take in her wrath and comfort as she tried to calm down. Soon Katie was alright and began to sing to Shadow to help her back asleep.


	4. A Puppet Girl

When the guards come the next day Shadow was ready for more but this time they took Katie. This was the way it was for a few days, there alternating schedule. They would take Katie after their lunch, but they left Shadow the next day. It wasn't until one week later did they take Shadow for a test. By now Shadow was rested and heald, which meant this was going to hurt.

The got right to work and finally removed the poles that had been wedged between her joints for ages. Shadow sighed in relief, but that didn't last long. The started with her left leg again, they sawed off her connective joints and then replaced them with a bone-like clay. They had preserved her nerves and tendons that were placed into a channel made for them. Finally, they covered it in a layer of skin to move smoothly and look natural.

After they finished with the original joints the Doctor went back to her hands. He didn't pop the knuckles out but just carved her skin then sawed off the bone and replacing it. When all was done Shadow had blown her voice again and she was covered in tears. Once more they dropped Shadow on her bed and left her to be with Katie. As soon as the door was closed Katie ran to Shadow and cupped her face in her hands.

"Oh my God, Shadow what have they done to you!"

Katie looked over Shadows newly altered form with fear and panic. Shadow was still hyperventilating and crying. Katie her took time and helped Shadow breath once more, drying her tears with her shirt. After everyone had calmed down Katie spoke with shaky words.

"I think I know what they've done, they gave you ball joints, like a doll."

It was nearly three weeks after they replaced her joint when they took her for another test. Shadow couldn't even fathom what else they were going to do to her. They no longer needed to strap her down as she couldn't control her body anymore. This time they carved two lines from the corners of her mouth to her chin. Before injecting something into her lip that turned them a bright shade of red. They embedded pale pink strings made of unknown materials to all the loose, broken joint. The strings connected to her nerves so she, and they, could control her body with the strings.

They brushed her long raven hair, before pulling it into pigtails, and putting in chemicals to keep it from growing any more. Finally, they cut a hollow square in the center of her collar bone. It went two inches deep and three inches wide, placed inside was a wooden box. The lid covered by a layer of skin with a small handle that looked like a freckle. In the box held a wind up key that when turned would make Shadow sing any song the person who was twisting it thought.

When all was done they dropped Shadow in her cell and Katie was finally allowed to touch her. She pulled Shadow's limp body to her chest and began rocking her useless form to try and comfort her. The doctor began working with Shadow to learn how to walk and move with her new body. 

It took a few months till Shadow could run and walk and jump. She couldn't stand straight, her knees bowed inwards and she couldn't hold her wrists up when extended. Her head lulled around and she limped and dragged as she walked. Her tests were now about learning to use her new body and manipulate it the best she could.


	5. Rescue

Shadow was sitting limply on her bed when a loud explosion rang out through the building. Suddenly alarms were ringing and people were shouting. Katie was in a test so Shadow had to struggle off the bed by herself. She pulled herself to her feet when the door was pried open by a group Shadow had never seen. The men stopped in there tracks, one even vomited, before someone spoke.

"We're here to rescue all the kidnaped people trapped here, can you talk, what's your name?"

Shadow felt her back fall and her chest stayed still, momentarily losing control of herself, as she tried to understand what was going on.

"U-um yes I can, m-my name is Shadow."

The man sighed in relief since Shadow could talk.

"Please follow Hummingbird, she will take you to the ambulance."

He pointed to a girl in a white suit who nodded and began walking away. Shadow stumbled and tripped over her strings as she tried to follow the woman. As they moved Shadow saw more of the new men opening more doors and escorting others out. Some were on white bed like tables while others walked or were being carried. 

Soon Shadow was faced with the forbidden door, it was the door that leads outside. The door was open, there was light outside, there were cars, people, LIGHT! Shadow felt herself slow down from uncertainty and fear, the memories of what happened when she tried to escape coming to the forefront of her mind.

Hummingbird noticed her slow down and just picked up the butchered girl bridal style. Shadow squeaked in surprise then yelped as her strings were stepped on. Shadow hissed and whimpered as her sensitive eyes were assaulted by the deprived sunlight. Shadow looked at herself for the first time in true light, and it was a horrible sight. 

She was as pale as the white beds that carried the others, her skin was shaped and morphed unnaturally, veins ran through the strings, and worst of all was how her legs swung and bounced limply in the ball joints.

Shadow looked around her at the new assault of colors she hadn't seen in years. That's when something, or someone, caught her eye. Katie was on one of the bed tables staring at the sky with the biggest smile Shadow had ever seen. Shadow felt tears in her as she watched the smile on Katie, Katie had seen the sunlight, she had her only wish fulfilled. 

Soon Shadow was put in a big red and white truck on one of the table beds. They put a mask on her and instantly Shadow grew tired from all the adrenalin and the now clean air. She was jumped from her sleep for a moment as she felt something cold on her strings, frantically she screamed.

"Please don't cut the strings!"

Soon after that, all her energy left her and she fell asleep as the blade was removed from her string.


	6. The Start Of A New Life...Or

Shadow awoke to a loud beep and the feeling of things in her nose. Slowly she opened her eyes to a familiar bright white wall, but this was a different kind of white wall. Shadow looked around to see she was on a table bed with machines around her. Soon after she woke up a woman in a white dress entered her room, a small smile on her lips.

"Go morning Mis. Shadow, I'm glad your awake, I'll go get Chief Clark."

The women left and Shadow slowly struggled to sit up, her body having some troubles. Soon the women returned with the man who opened her cell door.

"Morning Mis. Shadow, I see you're ok. My name is Clark Boyle, Chief of the police rescue squad. The doctors here cleaned up your injuries so now you should be in less pain."

Clark explains that they were there to stop the scientist and their inhumane experiments.

"Can I see my cellmate, Katie?"

Shadow rasped out, her throat feeling dry. Clark frowned sadly at the deformed girl.

"I'm sorry Mis, you're the only one you survive."

That didn't surprise her, she survived everything. Shadow felt tears fall from her eyes, fast and hot, but she had a smile on her face. She was happy for Katie. Even though she had died, she saw the sun, she got her wish, she knew Katie died happy. Clark talked with Shadow for a bit, promising her a life in the world with there help. Because of the sheer amount of chemicals in her blood that skewed her DNA they couldn't find her family. 

In a few days, Clark came back and help Shadow out of bed and down the hall. They gave her in a lovely red and purple ruffled dress that accentuates her doll look. They put her in the back of a car and drove off, Shadow was ready for a new life. As she was looking out the window everything went black. 

When Shadow woke up she was lying on the floor of a cement cell. Shadow shot up from the floor looking around her. She was in a clear cell, with a cement floor and plexiglass walls. Shadow immediately ran at the wall, only to be pulled back with a yelp. 

She looked up to see all her strings were tied to the ceiling, or more accurately, a cross beam made of wood on the ceiling. Shadow looked around frantic, pissed and confused, trying to understand why she was here. Three men in lab coats walked into view, they whispered to each other, then one walked up to Shadows cell.


	7. Vengeful Power

Three months, it had been three months since they imprisoned Shadow in this new cell. They were kind enough to give her a calendar that they marked off. Shadow was 17 now, she only remembered two things from her past, her name and her birthday. 

They had been studying her to figure out what the doctor had put in her, how she was practically superhuman. They had put some chemicals in her too, experimenting, testing, hurting. They controlled her movements with the cross beam above her that her strings were stuck in.

Shadow was curled up in the middle of her cell, her stings were not long enough to reach the corners. She had just been thrown back after they tested how far she could be manipulated, bending her joints to their very limit every which way. Shadow was crying, without Katie there she had no one to help her. Katie's help was barely enough as it was, but now Shadow had nothing. 

As she cried she began to think, she thought of the broken promises, loss of new freedom, all her mistreatment. Quickly, Shadows pain turned into anger. She felt so much frustration and rage build rapidly in her. Suddenly Shadow felt a surge of unknown power, it was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Shadow jumped to her feet, standing straight for the first time since she was altered, and grabbed her strings, pulling them with force. She yelped in pain but it was worth it, she broke the wooden boards from the ceiling. Shadow removed her strings and rubbed the pain from then before using her new power to smash the glass. 

Shadow ran from the room, trying to find the exit, but was stopped by a barricade of men. As Shadow looked for a way out she noticed the middle guard was the one who saved her, Clark. Her fear switched to rage as she saw the object of her fate. The power in her swelled as she felt a new need for vengeance.

Shadow lunged at Clark and drove her hand through his neck, killing him instantly. She whipped around and killed another, then the next and the next. All control was gone as Shadow went on a rampage. She killed everyone in sight, tearing them to pieces. 

Soon the whole building was dead, every wall covered in gore. Shadow was covered in blood, her dress torn and distressed. Shadow fell to the floor panting and crying as she let her rage calm down. She closed her eyes as her fatigue took hold of her and her vengeance faded, sleep took her soon after.


	8. Welcome My Realm

When Shadow awoke she was surrounded by a thick fog, trees litter her limited vision, and a black sky hung above. Shadow stood up frantically, nearly falling from her unstable joints. Shadow felt her fear rise as she tried to think of how she got here. 

Before she could begin walking four long spider-like tendril legs descend from the sky's inky void. They circle Shadow in a cage and keep her from running, a deep raspy voice echoed through her head.

"Welcome to my realm young one,"

Shadow looked around at the spider-legged thing.

"W-what? How did I get here? What are you?"

"I am The Entity, god of this world. I have brought you here to help me."

"But why? How? Please explain!"

"Be quiet and I will. I imbued you with my power before, allowing you to kill all those people. I wanted to see if you could help feed me. You proved yourself so I have brought you here and given you powers, a few of my killers will help train you. I will guide you to them now."

The legs began to move, pushing Shadow to follow its path. Still confused, but with nowhere else to go, Shadow went with The Entity. She walked through the thick fog, large trees passing ever so often. Soon the fog began to clear and tall grass came into view, a large barn just a bit farther. 

Shadow heard voices as they got closer to the barn, she felt her anxiety and nerves kicking in. Shadow was never good with new people, even when she was a child. As the inside of the barn came into view so did the source of the voices.

A group of scary people, maybe around 15 of them, stood in clusters talking. Shadow was to fear-ridden to take in their features. When Shadow was right in front of the barn doors the chatter began to die down, the killers quieting as they noticed her arrival. 

The spider legs stopped and forced Shadow to as well. A chill ran across the room causing all talking to stop and everyone to look at Shadow.

"Everyone welcome the new killer, her name is Shadow. She is quite young, only 17, so treat her kindly, I'll be watching you. Evan, Amanda, Anna, and Philip, I'm leaving her under your guidance, help her learn her powers and how to kill."

With that, the legs drew into the void and left the crouching puppet girl staring in fear.


	9. Nice To Meet You

Shadow watch four people break from their groups and walk over to her. One held a bell and wore a mask like cloth, the other had metal shards going threw his arms and wore a skull looking mask. 

The third had on a bunny mask that covers her eyes and had hatched in loops on her hips, the last was a girl was in a red robe and wore a pig mask. Shadow tried to keep her legs from buckling any more as they drew closer.

"Hello Shadow, I'm Evan, it's nice to see someone new."

The man with the smiling mask said as he took it off. The others followed suit so Shadow could see them.

"You look like a mutilated puppet, did The Entity do that?"

The girl with the pig mask said, the bunny glared at her.

"Rude question."

She said in a thick Russian accent with broken English. Shadow shook her head, shaking more as she felt tears in her eyes.

"N-no, I was human when this happened. Scientist's did this to me, slowly and painfully."

Shadow sunk more as tears began to fall at the memory of her state. The bunny woman walked over and gave her a hug to try and comfort her. Shadow flinched and shrieked, struggling out of her hold and stumbling back. She looked at the woman and then flushed with embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I'm not used to kind and gentle touch. Normally any contact meant I was about to get hurt. The only person who hugged me was my cellmate, Katie, but it has been a long time since then."

You could see the faces of many of the killer fill with shock and sadness. They all had their share of hardships but something so horrible and to someone so young. All of them felt their hearts break for the poor girl. Anna walked over again but stopped a bit away, leaning down to be eye level with her.

"Can be new friend, name Anna, want to help little one."

Shadow smiled at the nickname and nodded.

"Ok, you can hug me, but please warn me before you touch me again."

Anna nodded before walking over and giving Shadow a gentle hug.


	10. Learning The Ropes

After introductions were over The Entity took them to the map he made for her, as he did all the others. It was the destroyed remnants of the lab Shadow was trapped in after the raid. The sight made Shadow scared and pained but also filled her with a sense of calm and peace. 

They explored for a bit, Shadow explaining what everything was and what they did there. Soon they came across the testing room, the once shiny metal table now rusted and covered in ash. It was here Shadow told the four killers her tale and how she came to look the way she did.

They were all horrified at her treatment but Shadow told them not to grow to angry, all those men were dead now. Once they were finished exploring it was time to learn her powers. The Entity made her legs stable to run and keep up with the survivors, the rest was up to them. 

Philip was the first to help Shadow learn by showing her how to use her abilities. Everyone helped her figure out what they were but Philip taught her how to use them for The Entity's trials. She could now control her stings with her mind, which she could use to jump and vault over objects like windows and boxes. Evan taught her perks and item, like what they did and how to get them.

Anna helped her learn to attack since Shadow had a ranged attack like her. Shadow would freeze in place and push her arms forward, her hands hanging limply, and launch the strings from her wrists. If she hit someone she would shake her hands and strings to flick the blood off. 

Anna also showed Shadow how to Mori, The Entity provided a dummy to test on. Shadow lifted them up by the neck using her wrist strings, strangling them. She then took her other arm strings and held their limbs, preventing them from grabbing the strings. Finally, with her six leg stings, she shot them through their heart, one by one, before throwing them to the side.

Lastly, Amanda showed her how to maneuver the map, what all the signals were, how to break pallets, and sacrifice survivors. To make the trials fair The Entity had rules for movement and actions that Shadow needed to learn. Unlike the others, her power let her jump over objects they normally couldn't. 

She used her wrist and ankle strings to grab the ledge and pull herself over. Using her knee stings to whack the pallets and brake them. Lastly, Amanda showed her how to down and hook survivors. Anna's job was teaching attacks but since she didn't talk well Amanda was the better choice. 

Evan played the survivor to help Shadow learn how to hit and down, limping and then going down to show her. With the dummy Shadow practiced picking up and hooking, finally, she was ready for her first trial.


	11. The Trial Begins

The trial took place in her map, now officially named 'The Demented Lad'. Shadow started in her old cell and was quick to begin her hunt. As she ran she still dragged herself and her joints bent irregularly but she was fast with The Entity's help. Soon Shadow saw red glowing scratched on the floor and knew they lead to a survivor, thanks to Amanda's lesson. 

She followed the marks around a corner and was met with a man breaking one of her hooks. He had shaggy black hair that framed his Asian features. He had a grey scarf that sat on top of his dark green jacket, with worn tan workers gloves. A pale blue shirt poked out over his cargo pants, ending with brown hiking boots. This was Jake Park, The Solitary Survivalist.

Jake noticed the heartbeat and jumped off the hook he was working on. He whipped around to be met with the sight of bloody demonic puppet girl. He ran as soon as he saw her, but not before one of her pink strings slashed him across the back. 

Shadow ran, giving chase to her prey she followed the tracks. They played cat and mouse for some time when Shadow had enough and jumped over the thrown table he was running her around. Jake stumbled in shock and Shadow slashed him with a second strike, putting him in a dying state.

Smiling proudly, Shadow picked the man up, who looked tiny against her, and brought him to a hook. Shadow didn't use to be really tall, standing at 5 foot 4 inches, but The Entity changed her to be just below 7 feet at 6 foot 8 inches. This made her tower over the survivors and overall but four of the killers. 

However, The Entity did this at the start of the match since Shadow needed to more intimidating, so the other killers didn't know this just yet. He introduced her to them when she was still 5'4, so they were in for a surprise when she returned.

Jake screamed as Shadow placed him on a hook, slashing him one more time before running off. After a bit of searching Shadow found two men working on a generator. The first had scraggly dark brown hair that poked out from underneath a blue-gray beanie. Massive bags nested under dull blue eyes, and a cross pendant hung around his neck. 

He wore a jacket that was similar to the blue-gray color of his beanie. He had a brown shirt, lighter than his hair but still dark, with a white leafless tree printed on it. Dark blue jeans, that were held up with a dark brown belt, and black conversed finished off his look. This was Quentin Smith, The Resolute Dreamwalker.

The other was a skittish looking man with surprisingly neat black hair and wide black-rimmed glasses to match. He wore a dirty white button-up shirt paired with a black and red striped tie, his chest pocket held a small notepad and a few pens. He had black dress pants and formal black shoes to finish his business attire. This was Dwight Fairfield, The Nervous Leader. 

The Entity had been whispering the names and roles of everyone in the match to help Shadow know who was who and what they did. He also said there were four in this match, so Shadow still had one left to find. Shadow was pulled from her thoughts by the loud bang of the generator.


	12. Game Over

"What the hell Dwight!"

Shadow heard Quentin yell, she assumed it was Dwight who made the noise.

"I'm sorry, I hear the heartbeat and it made me scared."

Quentin sighed.

"Look, just because the beat is there does not mean the killer is right next to us. It wouldn't matter anyway, this is a new killer so we don't know how they work yet."

Shadow tilted her head in confusion, she didn't know they were aware she was new. She felt The Entity push her mind, telling her to keep going. Without hesitation, Shadow lept to the side and threw her stings at them. The closest one happened to be Quentin and he screamed in pain as the string tore open his skin. 

Dwight yelped in surprise and scrambled off the generator while Quentin limped away, pulling Shadow into another chase. Quentin was easier to catch then Jake and Shadow had him on a hook in no time. She went back to the generator to see if Dwight had come back, and luckily for her, he did. She downed him fast and he was on a hook in seconds.

Just as she hooked Dwight an odd sound rang through the air. Shadow tried to remember what Amanda told her, that was the sound of someone unhooking a fellow survivor. With that knowledge Shadow dashed to where Jake had been and sure enough, he was gone. With a new determination, Shadow was on the hunt. Dwight had gone into struggle and Quentin had been saved when she finally found the last survivor. 

She was a black girl with dark brown dreadlocks that were pulled back into a ponytail. Thin black glasses resting in front of her big brown eyes. She wore a saman pink button-up, with two chest pockets, over a white undershirt. She had muddy blue jeans that were tucked into long sagging brown boots. A medkit lay on the ground beside her as she worked on the generator. This was Claudette Morel, The Studious Botanist.

The match flew by as Shadow ran after the survivors, in the end, she killed all four of them. As she left the match she heard The Entity whisper 'Ruthless Killer' into her ear, and she knew she had done well. Shadow was told how many blood points she earned, which Evan explained to her, and she was proud of her first-ever trial.


	13. My Love And Comfort

When the fog cleared she was back at the barn. Amanda told her this was were The Entity gather them for meetings and stuff like that, it wasn't a map for trials like she thought. 

All the other killers were at the barn again, they were there to see how her first trial went, though not all were there by choice. As she entered the barn all the killers turned to her, their congratulations and praise cut short form shock.

"What the fuck, how'd the bitch get so fucking tall!"

Frank, a member of the Legion, yelled. Shadow frowned at his words and her joints bowed a little, reflecting her emotions. Anna threw a hatchet at him for making Shadow sad, everyone else giving him a glare. 

Amanda ran up to Shadow, who was now almost two feet shorter than puppet instead of just an inch. She gave Shadow a hug, her head hitting just below her bust.

"That was amazing Shadow! I don't think anyone has gotten a quad kill their first trial. And it looks like The Entity may have made some adjustments to you."

Evan, Philip, and Anna had walked over, Evan knocking her left shoulder, Anna hugging her back, and Philip patting her head. Shadow giggled and looked up at Philip who was 7 feet tall.

"Looks like I'm still not the tallest here huh."

Everyone laughed and Shadow felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Little one crying, little one sad?"

Anna asks, now concerned for Shadow, Frank yelled at Anna.

"Can't really call her little one if the bitch is taller than you."

He got another hatch for that one.

"Matter not, always little one."

This made Shadow laugh and her tears fall harder, the four now showing great concern for her.

"No, no, I'm not sad, I'm happy, I'm so happy. I haven't felt loved in so many years, I haven't felt accepted or safe. I've been worthless for so long that hearing that all of you are so proud of me is a little overwhelming. It feels like I finally have a family after so many years without mine, I don't even remember if I had one."

Shadow was hysterical at this point, more killers joining the embrace. The four told the other killers Shadow's story when they returned and everyone felt pain for her suffering. Shadow smiled as she took in all the love, she knew this is where she belonged. 

In another part of the realm, the survivors were sitting around their campfire. They were talking about the new killer and finding a name for her as they had all the others. After a few were tossed around they found a fitting title, The Marionette.

After everyone pulled away, Shadow stood back up on bowed legs. She reached for her neck, pushing her dress aside, and opened the small compartment in her chest. The others were confused as Shadow turned the brass key held within the box.

After she closed the box she let her eyes slip shut as the first notes began to play. Her mouth opened and the beginning lyric flouted from her lips.

"You're alone, you're on your own, so what?"


End file.
